


Welcome back, but leave me alone <3

by Luveon (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Author Is Not Religious, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beet | Bede Needs a Hug, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Gay Rights, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Luveon
Summary: Ash returns 6 years later for a two month long stay for meetings after never telling Goh goodbye or contacting him due to his own insecurities and overthinking. After he returns Goh sees him at the first meeting he completely ignores him, when Ash approaches him at the 2nd meeting Goh goes off but comes around a few weeks after and they slowly rekindle the bond they once have.I’m having mental health issues and this will be continued later on :)Bede, Victor, and Hop are struggling due to societies view on polyamory and the fact that the Champion of Galar (Victor is gay), the fangirls are not having it nor is their family's very understanding of the concept of dating two people but they are slowly working on it.Raihan family isn't too fond of the fact his boyfriend is older than their parents and have been debating on disowning the gym leader, Raihan takes it into his own hands to show his family how serious he is.-Thanks for reading this 👉👈 the side couples are mentioned and talked about every once in a while. Goh and Ash are the mains, so is my poly babies, itlls alternate ;) every three chapters a side couple will be talked about :D
Relationships: Allister/Tommy, Beet | Bede/Hop, Beet | Bede/Masaru | Victor, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Gladio | Gladion/Hau, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kabu/Kibana | Raihan, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Welcome back, but leave me alone <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes author is a gay man and enjoys writing about gay couples cuz he has no love life 😭✌️✨ love you guys, thanks for being here, honestly no idea how long this shit gon be or if I'll have the motivation to update but I'm trying really hard to have motivation!!

As Ash stepped out of the plane into the sunlight his eyes took a second to adjust to the new environment, one he had seen before but not seen in many years. Yes he was excited to be back but he's also been dreading arriving, of course he loved it here but he too had memories and people that are going to be difficult to face. It'll soon be 6 years since he's left the place, and the people there. 

More importantly Goh, 6 years ago in two weeks is the day Ash left without a single word to the other boy. They had gotten in an argument earlier that week and Ash never got a chance to say goodbye, and has not contacted him since, but to be fair Goh hadn't contacted him either. It really wasn't that Ash didn't want to reach out to him, he was just, scared?

He left without a word. What would Goh say? I guess it's too late to think about that again, why did Ash return 6 years later? Well, he'd actually been called here several times for trainer business but denied coming each time, this time they didn't really give him a choice.

He should really move before people start worrying or getting upset. Ash grabs his suitcase and looks to his partner that is perched on his shoulder and smiled making sure not to worry the small pokemon since he can usually always sense his emotions in Ash's movements. The small mouse pokemon didn't buy it but he knew the reasoning behind the unsettling feeling so he pretended not to notice anything.

Ash started to pull his suitcase down the plane steps and make his way to the airports common area where he could check his phone and text his mom and friends to confirm he made it safely and that he was doing okay. He set his phone back in his pocket before looking at the signs to find the exit area, soon after he found it he made his way around the other people and out into the open space that was not the cramped airport area.

The place was just as amazing and vibrant as ever, but the memories of the journies came along with it. He didn't even know if Goh lived here anymore. Should Ash try to avoid him if he is? Or should he make him presence known? Either way he'd have to make himself known at the meeting and if there was a meeting here and Goh still resided here, he'd definitely be here. Ash dreaded the moment when he saw Goh again, he should be happy, he really should, he's reuniting with his childhood bestfriend! But, the circumstances, these are not the circumstances he wished for.

He doesn't even know if he wanted to see him again anyways.. well of course he did but, would Goh even want to see him? Too many questions were running through Ash's mind, none of which he had answers for. Ash was about to grab his suitcase once again before his phone buzzed, taking it out of his pocket again he took a look at the front screen, it was just his mom telling him to have a good time and there's nothing to worry about. It wasn't much but it made him feel slightly better, as his mom usually does.

He took hold of the red suitcase and started walking towards the hotel he was to stay at then turned to look at his partner on his shoulder, "Excited to be back buddy? It's been a long while hasn't it." Pikachu gave a happy 'Pii' before surveying his surrounding, most likely also being overwhelmed by the surroundings that are filled with old memories of Ash and the gangs adventures.

Pikachu sensing the way Ash is feeling tried to keep the optimism going out of the two of them, doing things like stumbling off Ash's shoulder to making funny sounds to try and keep Ash's mind off of the surroundings. "I know what you're doing buddy and thank you but I'll honestly he okay." Ash reassured the small pokemon that resided on his shoulder. Just as Pikachu could read Ash, Ash could read Pikachu just as well, I guess that happens once you've been partners for so long.

Ash rounded another corner before spotting the hotel he was going to reside in for the next two months. Ash impatient and tired from the flight decided to run the rest of the way startling the Hotel Clerk. Ash was given a card and a room number that was on the 4th floor. The other floors were all bustling too due to the meetings that were going on for the next two months, the same reason Ash was here. Maybe the news wouldn't even get around to Goh that Ash was back since there was so many people attending.

Ash could only hope. He missed Goh with everything he could give but he doesn't know how he could ever face him again, face the one person that gave ash Butterfly's yet Ash still left without a single word nor contacted in six years.

Ash sat his suitcase in the closet not caring to unpack quite yet, he was more focused on sleep. Planes make him tired, the fact he can't move for a full 4 hours makes the energy of t r y i n g to contain the urge to move tires him out. After taking off his shoes and letting pikachu walk down into the small pokemon bed next his own bed he fell onto the mattress face first letting out a loud 'Ughhh'. This was a nightmare. An absolute nightmare.

Not only did he have to attend a Pokemon meeting every week for two months while staying here, he had to find someway to either avoid Goh or try to salvage what they once had, what Ash wishes he never left but never once knew how to fix. Maybe he can sleep on it, decide tomorrow. Well he didn't really choose, he was out within a good five minutes or laying down, not even getting under the blankets or changing into more comfortable clothes, he was too exhausted. He'll decide in the morning. Maybe.


End file.
